


Heart Strings

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [7]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, LEGO monkie kid - Freeform, M/M, monkie kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Tangs been taken over by a mysterious demon who can use string to create puppets. Revenge is something she wants from him, and in doing so destroying any and all of that he holds dear.
Relationships: Pigsy/Tang, koji jin/koji raya
Series: Bright [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Heart Strings

Chapter 1  
Lady Hallendale

The room was dark, the only line within the room came from a projector at the front of the room. The bright red, and gold outfit that adorned Tangs frame was what they could see moving as he pointed to facts on the picture. The familiar art style of the Tang period was what lay in front of him, the depiction of the tortures they did upon several peoples. 

Tang didn't much like talking about these things, but they were a must for future Explorers, Archaeologists, and Historians that dotted his class. 

“Demons in this era seemed to take on many different forms, mostly matching those of the zodiac. All of which had many different forms. Some could change themselves into humans, others into different animals...or both.” He had personally seen Sun Wukong change into a bird during New Year's attacks so he knew this to be true. 

“What about that one Mr. Tang?” Tang was a name he went by after being adopted into the family. Long long ago. 

“That's Lady Hallendale. Or Lady Hell, the demon of string.” He looked at his student or at least attempted to through the bright light of the projector. In turn all the girl could see was Tangs glasses flashing through the light. 

“What can someone do with a string?” The girl asked with a scoff. 

“What, indeed.” 

The bell rang, and his students began to gather their things to leave. “I want you to do a two page report due on Friday on the demon of string.” He called out which got a lot of groaning and complaining. 

Tang left the class room and walked across the campus and into the museum. Within were lots of boxes putting together a brand new exhibit. 

“Good afternoon Professor.” One of his old students called out. He was laying upside down painting the top of the room. A battle between Macaque, and Wukong. 

It had been a solid year since Macaque and Tyla created a sanctuary out in the woods full of different monkey species. Tyla was reluctant at first, but it wasn’t like she could stop them from calling her Eldest Princess, and MK the new King. Each one having their own titles but never called by name. Wukong voiced the fact that it was a respect thing. 

It was an odd sight to see Macaque acting like a normal monkey sitting on a limb eating fruit with a toddler on his shoulders. Every so often reaching up to give his son a piece. 

Tao was in his terrible twos and would often get into trouble. Yet one look from either parent would get him to stop and pout. He would cutely look up and then walk forward putting his forehead to either parents shin. A male asking the parent for forgiveness. Which happened so often that Macaque had begun to walk away when he was seeking forgiveness. 

Tyla and Macaque were odd parents, they cared for Tao together, but they weren’t in a relationship and the monkeys weren’t sure why. Macaque wasn’t related to them, and he was obviously with her...but they weren’t mates. 

Yomi or what the monkeys called Little Princess. Was mostly at school or helping out around the city with odd jobs. Except today...today was a family day. Tang had to hurry up, his own daughter waited for them. 

Suna was at least two years old now. At least that's what they believed. Metally she was at least 7 years old. She still wanted to play a lot. Lately though she just wanted to lay down and watch tv with Pigsy. Pigsy didn’t seem to mind at all, just moving his arm around her and hugging her closer. 

“Master Tang!” A woman poked her head in. “You have got to see this.” She was smiling from ear to ear. 

“What is it Su?” He asked, walking in seeing her unboxing a coffin. A mummy they had found. They brought it there to study more. 

“Their drawers on the sides that open! There's a necklace in this one.” Tang was happy about this, something new to study. 

“I read that some civilizations would hide treasures that belonged to the person. I’ve never heard of it in their coffin, mostly it was within the clothing. Unless...it was of someone who was rick, but killed.” He looked into the drawer. It was empty, how odd. 

“Did you see what was inside.” 

“Yes, there was a necklace with a green jewel inside.” Tang turned to look at the Su. 

“YOu mean...that one?” He pointed to the necklace in her hand. The woman looked at it and then gasped as if realizing. 

“Oh wow, I must have been so excited that I grabbed it before going to tell you.” She giggled holding it out.

Tang picked it up from her hand. Sad thing was this woman was that kind of person. Absent minded, he had no reason to believe that she didn’t actually do that. Yet...after he took hold of the necklace his body lurched and the energy that flowed through him. He fell onto his back, panting hard. His vision fluctuated. He heard the top of the coffin slide over. He looked up into the silver eyes of a woman who had been trapped long ago. 

“Good to see you again...old master.” She smiled down at him. “So...you reincarnated. How splendid. Brand new person to play with.” She picked up the necklace and placed it around his neck and moved her fingers as if they were spiders. “Now be a good puppet...and forget what you saw today...and go with your daily lives.” She smiled kindly. Tang eyes flashed silver and he left the room. Walking back toward the house with his partner, and daughter. Oblivious to what he had against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Strings

Chapter 2  
Water Works

He was bigger than Yomi that was for sure. Tao was going to be a tall monkey like his father. Both Wukong, and Macaque were taller than most monkeys. Tyla just figured it had something to do with being males. But then she saw other male monkeys of their species and they were significantly taller than they were. Even MK was shorter than them, but then again he wasn’t a full monkey. According to him only his mother was. Both of which died from a plague that swept through their village when he was just a boy. Wukong saw it fit to adopt him after he was able to lift the staff. MK was incredibly grateful, not only that he now had siblings too. Plus he was an uncle. 

The loud splash that showed everyone in the vicinity was what caught Tyla off guard. She giggled and looked down at her son. She was putting on his small bathing suit so he could play in the shallows with the other kids. He was only two years old now, but just as tall as his Aunt Yomi. Tyla put her feet into the water and lowered Tao in. Yomi held out her hand for him to take. Yomi could swim, but not very well yet. She was 7 years old and just as adorable. Her hair was at least down to her shoulders and poked out just as much as Tyla’s dead but looked to be a mix of Tyla and Raya’s.

Tao sat down in the water and started to blow bubbles like Yomi was doing. Soft giggles were heard from the other children who joined in on the swimming lesson. 

High above sat there watchful guardian. Much to Wukongs dismay Macaque was more active in Tao’s life then he had before. Tao didn’t seem to mind either. 

When Macaque first showed up Tao was very iffy about Macaque and didn’t want to go near him, hiding under his mothers arms, pillows, blankets, behind trees. Even crawling into Yomi’s lap to hide from the big monkey's gaze. Finally after a few weeks of this Wukong sighed as the toddler hid under his arm. He picked him up and deposited the toddler onto Macaque's lap and leaned forward. 

“Stay.” Macaque didn't like the forcefulness and threw a pillow at Wukong. Wukong bristled at Macaque but realized just what Macaque had done. The infant curled himself into Macaque's arms and whimpered looking at his grandfather. The king rejected the little monkey and gave him to another. After a little while Tyla sat down next to macaque solidifying to action. Wukong sighed and looked at Macaque. 

“MK will be King after me. He will throw the majority of the males out that offend him. You know that right? Even...the smaller ones.” Wukong said to them. Tyla looked up at MK who sat making a basket and waved his hand at them. Tyla smiled at her little brother. He was good with his hands and loved to build things when not saving the world. He held the basket out to a female monkey who had only just had a baby a few days ago. She smiled at the gift and lay her baby inside it. She nuzzled the young prince before walking off into the trees. 

“He will be a good king, I will not say otherwise. But...he’s mostly a young male and the females are the ones who need to be watched. How about you watch the males, train them to protect the females...while we look out for the females in the meantime?” Tyla offered. “Maybe if we’re lucky…” She looked up at MK who softly poked sleeping Yomi awake. She jumped up and looked around. She giggled pushing away MK’s tickling fingers. 

“Maybe if we’re lucky he’ll find a mate.” Macaque patted his sons back. The toddler's lip poked out. Sticking his tongue out at Wukong who stood up and quickly to reprimand the toddler. Macaque turned away from Wukong and walked toward the houses. Since then Wukong hadn’t tried to reprimand the little boy. Macaque was the father now, not a King but he had made it obvious that he wasn’t going to let Wukong do as he pleases with his son. 

It is all too obvious that if they had a romantic relationship before it was long over and Tyla wasn’t sure what happened between the two, but she didn't want to pry. 

That was a few weeks ago. Now Tyla and Macaque seemed to have ironed some things about raising their son. They didn’t live together, but they lived close to one another just in case something happened and the other was needed. 

“Suna!” Tao threw his arms in the air. The friend he had grown up with was there. Suna and Tao were the same age even though Suna’s mental capacity was the same, their ages were similar. 

“Tao!” the young fox spirit walked over and cuddled the toddler and sat down in the water. It was hot outside and Suna loved the feel of the sun on her fur. It has gotten more shiny today. 

“How's she doing in school?” Tyla asked. 

“A little...odd. At least it's preschool and she can meet new friends. But there are some who aren’t too happy that there's a fox spirit there.” Pigsy said looking at Tang who sighed. 

“I was hoping she’d be welcomed, she is a child after all.” Tang once again was still wearing his normal frock but at least he switched from a heavy color to something more lighter because of the heat. 

No one seemed to notice anything was wrong with Tang.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Strings

Chapter 3  
Pineapple

There was a roar of laughter from behind them. It would seem the younger monkeys found a pineapple and promptly began a game of ‘tackle ball’ which is just another way to say football for them. Tao looked up at the other males calling to one another. He looked up at Macaque and pointed to the other males. 

“Not yet Tao. They’ll run you over.” Macaque chuckled, patting him on the tiny head. The tiny monkey pouted and sat back down in the water. 

“It's okay Tao. You’ll be able to play with them when you're older.” Suna said picking up a hand full of sand and placing it onto her little sand mountain she made. 

“I’m 2.” he said holding up two fingers. Suna smiled and held up two of her own fingers. 

“I am too.” She smiled shoving the sand mountain into the water and looked up at Pigsy who sat down. He held out a piece of mango to the two kids. Tao was a bit more messy than Suna. But at least they were already in water. 

“Come on Macaque!” MK called holding up the pineapple and wiggled his eyebrows. Macaque rolled his eyes and bit into a banana. “Alright, but you’ll lose your chance…” Macaque looked over the brush. 

“Chance?” Macaque chuckled looking at the female monkeys marveling at the males. Oh...now he understood. This wasn’t just a game...it was a courting ritual. Macaque looked over the heads of the females to see Wukong leaning back against his throne. Yeah, okay...lets show off. 

“Macaque…” Tyla called from her spot next to the water. “Remember...he already knows what you're capable of...so instead of completely owning the younger ones...show him you can be a king. Show him, you can help the boys...teach them.” She looked up at Macaque who suddenly realized he had been doing nothing but the opposite most of his life. No wonder Wukong shunned him. 

“Yeah, okay…” Was Tyla playing matchmaker? 

“So you're helping them now huh?” Pigsy asked looking at Tang who held out a piece of mango to a very tiny monkey who only had two teeth. 

“Yeah...at least I’ll have one dad who's worth a damn.” Tyla shoved a piece of banana in her mouth before turning away from the spectacle. 

“Damn, that's harsh Tyla.” Pigsy said looking up as the males began to huddle around Macaque before pulling back and getting into line. 

“That pineapple is going to get all mushed up by the time they’re finished.” Yomi said climbing out of the water and jumping when a monkey jumped out of a tree in front of her. His nose was so close it grazed hers. He jumped seeing Tyla growl, but she stopped when she saw Tao climb onto a rock and beat his chest. 

“Daww is that your boyfriend?!” He asked and laughed glaring down at the little monkey. Tao got angry being poked fun at. 

“Nope, that's my nephew.” Yomi said motioning back to Tao who jumped up socking the other monkey in the jaw. Yomi looked thunder struck at this, she had no idea Tao had the capacity to do such a thing. The other monkey looked at his hand and gasped seeing the blood from his nose. 

“Tao…” Tyla said as she watched the other monkey yell and cry as he ran away. 

Macaque raced over and looked down at Tyla who picked up Tao. 

“Is he alright?” Macaque asked. His shirt was missing, probably flexing in front of Wukong. 

“Your son just punched another full on the mouth for sassing off to his Aunt.” Tyla said. Yomi was blushing as she looked up at Macaque. 

“Did he hurt you?” Macaque jumped hearing Wukongs question. 

“N...No he almost did though, challenged me by jumping in front of me.” Yomi said, sitting back down on the rocks. 

“You did train him to be a guardian.” Wukong motioned to the others to go back to playing their game. Macaque patted his son on the back. 

“Good job kiddo, but I think you interrupted a potential courter.” 

‘I want him…’ Tang heard in his head. ‘I want the one called the six-eared Macaque. He would make an excellent puppet.’


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Strings

Chapter 4  
Yes…

If there was one thing Tyla loved about living in the monkey village it was the congressional eating. Tables with lots of fruit, cooked meat (lets face it, they weren’t all vegan), and oh the rice and noodles. Today it would seem Pigsy and Suna were managing the kitchen so they would have some nice spices tonight. 

Tyla sat with the other females grooming their children. This apparently was a huge social thing among monkeys and apes. Even Wukong sat with Yomi on his lap and groomed her. Every so often a female would come by and attempt to groom him. He was waving them off, he wasn’t much for social grooming, but he did think Yomi did need it. Her hair stuck up so much. 

“I think it has something to do with your spit, Your majesty.” One of the females said. Wukong looked up almost offended and the female was quick to defend her words. “You are mighty, and we all know it, perhaps your spit knows this too. It is strong.” Okay that had some air of truth to it.

“Here let me.” Macaque picked Yomi up from Wukongs lap. Yomi curled into a ball and looked up at Macaque. “Oh come on kiddo. I don’t bite...anymore.” He laughed nervously. 

“Just remember what happened last time you went after one of Yomi’s babies.” Macaque looked up to see Raya running her fingers through her baby's fur. The little girl seemed to be in a purring mess on her leg. Her eyes lazily watch Macaque as if to say ‘my brothers watching too.’ it would seem that wolf cubs grow faster then monkey babies. So Rae was a lot bigger than Min. Min didn't seem to mind, She would hug up to her brother a lot. Her brother would let her and glare at anyone who got near. The only two that he tolerated going near his sister was his mom and dad. Even Tyla got nipped now and then. Tyla just thought it was adorable and let him. He was after all doing the same thing she would do for her siblings. 

“Alright, who's hungry!” Pigsy called out holding up a huge plate full of noodles, and rice. All in many different colors and spices. Placing them down on the table and chuckled watching Suna take a fork full of her favorite. She seemed to favor curry over the pepper. She looked up at Tang who took a spoon full of the rice and placed some veggie curry on top of it. She knew he was a vegan and didn’t like to eat meat. She wished she could do the same, and she knew he wished she could too, but she was a fox and she had to eat meat to exist. 

“Wow...big teeth.” Tao whispered from his tiny seat across from Suna. 

“Yes, I eat meat.” Pigsy chuckled, running his fingers through his daughter's hair and pulled it into a ponytail so it didn’t get anything in it. It was rather puffy. 

“Thank you daddy.” She took another bite and looked up at Tang who smiled down at her. 

‘How did you two have someone like that? You're human, and that's a pig male. You are so strange.’ Hallandale said, not expecting an answer. He couldn’t answer, she was controlling him. 

“Is it good?” Tang asked her, she nodded, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Ah, let's use a napkin hum?” He handed her one. She giggled as she used it instead. 

Soon enough the plates were picked clean and the younger monkeys cleaned the dishes while the mothers put there babies to sleep. Tylas house wasn’t much, it was a small one room bungalow up in a tree. She placed her son down on a small crib and started to hum as he yawned and looked up at her tiredly. 

Macaque watched from the door as Tyla pulled the blanket up onto his shoulders. 

“I don’t see how you didn’t mate before Macaque. You're good with kids.” She looked up at him as he scoffed at this. He looked slightly hurt as well. 

“You say that now, but...I said no...to being your dad.” Tyla looked up at him almost hurt. 

“Was there something wrong with us?” Tyla asked as she sat down on her bed. Macaque stayed at the door. 

“You weren’t mine.” He said as he turned around and left her for the night. 

“For whatever it's worth...I wish I was…”


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Strings

Chapter 5  
Burned Clay

Macaque watched the hut that had his son and Tyla in. The soft lamp glow went out. He sighed going back into the hut he had made. Curling up in his own bed did he finally close his eyes to rest. 

When he opened his eyes all he could see was flames, and hear screaming. He ran to the door and looked outside. There were monkeys running around. Being chased by smaller golems, the side of monkeys. Actually they looked like smaller versions of himself. That really pissed him off, why did people use him to gain. 

He heard a loud scream and he jumped up looking around. He needed to find Tyla, she had his son. He jumped across and into the hut. Tyla kneed the golem in the face. A second one grabbed her hair and pulled her back. 

“Mama!” Tao cried from the bed. His eyes fell on Macaque. He curled into a little ball peaking over his tail at his father whose teeth were bared. 

Tyla turned just as a clawed hand that grabbed hold of her hair was punched away from her. The claws tore through her hair. It rained down at their feet. She saw the hair at her feet and she gasped looking in the small mirror. It was cut into different lengths. 

“You ass!” She kicked the golem and gasped at the pain in her foot. She jumped around and gasped feeling the tree sway. Macaque picked up his son and stuffed him in his shirt. The tiny monkey’s small face poked out. They didn’t have time to fix his papoose. An arrow hit the bed catching it on fire. She gasped motioning to the door. 

“Hurry.” She could hear her sons whimpering. Macaque felt her hand run along his shirt. She was comforting his son, he felt Tao’s fingers tighten around his fur. Something baby monkeys do when they ride their parents. 

Macaque ran and jumped into the trees. He heard Tyla right behind him keeping up. 

“Into the water!” She called out. “Swim downstream! They are Golems! They’ll just sink!” Tyla yelled. 

(0)

‘Hey idiot! Wake up!’ Tang sat up and looked around. He was sleeping in a low hut. He looked around at Pigsy who was shaking him. Suna was on his back. He had changed into his bigger form. 

“Come on Tang.” He picked up his partner and started to run through the Golems. Most of which hit the ground and turned to dust. 

‘Oh wow, now he’s a power house isn’t he, no wonder you like it.’ Tang wanted to argue, he wanted to scream out that he loved Pigsy for more than just his strength, he did so love him for his natural protective instincts, his kindness, his tender touch…

“Tang, you okay?” Pigsy stopped just before hitting the water. He didn’t want to create a huge wave and knock over the monkeys. 

Tang realized that he had tears going down his face. He wiped them away quickly. 

“No no, I’m fine. Just the dust. Let's help the little ones get across. Some can’t swim.” Pigsy nodded motioning to come to climb on. For monkeys that wasn’t too hard. The water felt warm in the summer evening. 

(0)

MK looked around for any more stragglers before throwing his staff hitting the last of the golems. 

“Everyone's out on this side!” He called out. Wukong looked up at his adopted son and nodded. 

“Yeah, come on lets catch up. We’ll take them to Flower Fruit Mountain. Their places they can live there. It's no longer safe here for them.”


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Strings

Chapter 6  
All aboard

Raya looked around as she watched for her sister. Yomi had her niece in her arms and her nephew behind her. Jin helped the other monkeys get out of the water. This attack was so abrupt and painful. A lot of the monkeys that got out of the water had injuries. 

Raya spotted Tyla as she swam toward them. Tao on his fathers shoulders as he swam slowly so he didn’t fall off. Tao climbed out into his aunt's arms. She nuzzled him softly reassuring the whimpering toddler. 

“It's alright, I’m sure your mom and dad wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You’re a big boy.” She said looking up at Macaque who climbed out and pulled Tyla out with him. “I know you don’t want to answer me, but did you see father?” She asked. Macaque chuckled and patted her shoulder. 

“He won’t go down so easily.” He ran his fingers over Yomi’s hair as he went by. “Don’t light any fires!” He called out to the monkeys who looked like they wanted to. “It’ll show them where we are.” The monkeys gasped, throwing the flintstones down as if they themselves were made of fire. 

The usual gong sound of the staff could be heard as MK and Wukong landed on the small island. 

“Majesty…” each one of the monkeys seemed to touch him as he walked by toward his children. Even some touched MK but with a bowed head. Showing respect, but not much else. They were hurt and needed reassurance. It was MKs understanding that a king was more like a father for everyone. But a mother was what they needed. A Queen they never had. Tyla sighed looking up at Pigsy who sat with Tang in one arm and Suna in the other. Both soaking wet and shivering the same as the rest of them. Suna curled in and buried her face in Pigsy’s chest. He looked down at his daughter and sighed. 

“What now? You can’t go back.” 

“Flower fruit mountain is a lot safer then here right now. Plus...it's where your males are.” It was a common fact that once every few months the males would come in and see the females and then leave again. Some males stayed, others didn’t. It was their migration. It was just too hard a trip for children to make seeing as the males tended to make small ships or swam the channel. Wukong would accompany them to make sure they were safe. This time, it would seem they had no choice but to make the journey. But luckily, they had someone who had a ship. 

(0)

Sandy’s ship pulled alongside the small island. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He wasn’t able to come join them the night before because of ship troubles. It was supposed to take him all night to fix. It was still smoking in the back, but it would seem he fixed it...for the most part. 

Sandy walked down the ramp to help the monkey’s. Some still seemed to be soaked, and freezing. 

“Don’t worry, I have a large pot of tea on the stove waiting for you. Lets get on board and get comfy and warm.” He said looking up at Wukong as he had at least four baby monkeys against his chest shivering. He spotted Macaque who had pulled off his scarf and made a papoose to put his son in as he carried the others. Tyla helped usher the toddlers and bigger children up the ramp and onto the boat. Once on the boat it was apparent that they were tired and cold. 

“What happened?” Sandy asked. 

“We were attacked.” MK put a few more babies back into their mothers arms. “Boa and his stupid Golems found us.” 

“He’s really starting to rub me raw.” Sandy said, holding out small cups to the younger monkeys and bigger ones to the adults. 

“Yeah, you and me both Sandy. Damn near got Tang, and our girl.” Pigsy ran his fingers over Suna who breathed softly, having finally fallen asleep. Tang looked down from where he sat on Pigsy’s legs. 

“You uh...gonna stay like that Pigsy?” MK asked. Pigsy shrugged leaning back against the boxes. 

“I’m warmer this way.” Pigsy said. Sandy turned to look at his new passengers either curled up on their parents laps or petting kitties. Well except for Rae who seemed to be stalking one. But then had his tail grabbed by his mother who picked him up and sat him on her lap and she started to groom him. At first he protested, but leaned into it. His tongue sticking out of his mouth and his leg kicking. Even wolves were the same as dogs sometimes. 

“Alright let's put some distance behind us...or we’re going to have a problem.” 

‘Oh he is quite warm isn’t he? This female fox is also quite soft. Perhaps I’ll keep her around...for my pet…’ Pigsy looked down at Tang feeling him tense up. Something was wrong with his partner. He couldn’t tell what it was yet...but he’ll find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday me...

Heart Stings

Chapter 7  
Aiming

The ship skimmed the volcanic mountain range off the coast of flower fruit mountain. As far as Tyla knew it went all the way around it and now that she’s had time with Tang's books she realized it, it was probably the reason why the island was so fertile. 

“We’ll need permission from Princess Iron Fan to continue. Passing through her area without it will get the monkey clan hurt and probably killed.” Wukong said, looking around for the castle. 

“Do you not know where it is?” Jin asked. Wukong looked at his son in law. 

“I don’t have a habit of looking for my sister in laws stuff. Brother Ox would normally walk me there and I’d ignore a lot of things save for our talks.” He pointed and then ducked as a flame sailed over his head and sizzled out in the water. 

“What do you want, Sun Wukong?” Red Son’s voice glided over the boat's bow. 

“Permission to cross! Our family was attacked last night and they want to relocate to flower fruit mountain.” Wukong called out. Red Son actually looked scared for a moment. He landed looking around at the monkeys who looked to still be very tired, hurt, and scared. 

“I see...so many children too.” His eyes went up to MK who seemed to stand off to the side clutching his staff. He didn’t seem to want to use it, but he had it out just in case. 

“Alright I’ll allow it, but I’ll guide you.” He looked up at his mother who watched from the castle wall. “Just let me tell mother so she doesn’t throw more fire at you with her fan.” He chuckled nervously as he vanished in a flash of fire and smoke. 

Wukong jumped when he saw Princess Iron Fan appear on the other side of him. 

“Geez don’t scare me like that, we’re all on edge.” Princess Iron Fan looked concerned about the number of children to adults. 

“They attacked your nursery?” She asked running her fingers over one of the children who curled in tighter. “Even your grandchildren.” Tao was sleeping soundly against Macaque's chest. “So when are you two planning on getting the throne out and getting married.” 

“We are not getting married...he lost his chance.” Wukong growled looking away from Macaque. 

“Oh stop it, just because he didn’t want children? You both are males, children can only happen one of two ways. The creation cauldron like these four were created, or the mothering river and neither of you have the capacity to be pregnant.” She waved her hand dismissively 

Wukong growled looking at her hand before gnashing his teeth. 

Tyla watched them as she helped the females down the ramp. So that was what happened? Their creation ruined their relationship. 

“I’m sorry…” Tyla whispered to Macaque. He shook his head holding Tao out to her. 

“He wanted you, I didn’t...I walked away from you. If it's anyone who needs to apologize it's me. I understand now, what that did to him...to us. If I could go back and take it back It would have been different and you...would have been loved so much more then now. I think he pushed you away because of what happened. He looked so proud of you two...but when I saw you and your sister...I freaked out, and he didn’t see me again till I tried to kill MK.” He looked bashful about this notion. He looked down at her as she held her son to her. His son to her, he chuckled. 

“But here you are not even dating. What's up with that? You have so many males trying for your attention, and you haven’t even realized.” Tyla looked at them and shook her head. 

“I just…” She took a labored breath as she looked down at Tao. “Just don’t want to be hurt again.” She walked down the ramp.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart Strings

Chapter 8  
Love

Red Son wasn’t too sure about walking around with kids hands in his, yet here he was and there it is. They didn’t talk to him though, actually he was pretty sure they were afraid of him. He wasn’t a bad guy, he just had a bad temper and that wasn’t cool with kids. His eyes kept wondering though. 

MK walked ahead of Red Son but he could feel his eyes on him. They had been seeing each other in secret for just about a year now. He suspected Tyla knew, she had a good nose for things like this, but she said nothing. He knew her, she didn’t want to get in his way, but still hinted that she would like him to be happy. Joking that he needs to settle down with the right girl to cover for him. 

Tyla watched the two as she knowingly smiled, she had smelled it on them one night after the winters. MK disappeared one night and came back home after it thawed about a week later looking disheveled and smelling of Red Son. Tyla thought it was rather adorable, but often hoped that he would just pop the question and get it over with. It's not like it wasn’t unusual in their culture. The only one who could say no was Wukong, and well...he did have a love for a certain male monkey too. Tyla giggled when Red Son...accidentally ran into MK and quickly apologized. Tyla made it slightly ‘worse’ by running into Red Son who actually ran into MK accidentally. Both of which blushed worse and cleared their throats. 

“Oh stop it you two...no need to be bashful around me. You can hold hands too.” Red Son turned and looked at her. It's why Tyla kept denying a relationship with Red Son. It was because his eyes were for her brother.

“How dare you assume I like this peasant.” He tried to play it off. Tyla decided to play him like a harp. 

“Oh so you don’t like MK? Not at all?” She asked. Red Son’s mouth went dry and he looked at MK and shook his head. 

“She caught us like...five months ago...she’s just been keeping quiet about it. Making excuses for us.” MK said. Red Son looked at Tyla looking around for anyone. 

“If my mother found out...she would kill him.” Uh oh...okay that might be a bad thing. Tyla didn’t have a hope in hell of beating Princess Iron Fan. 

“Guys...you need to talk it over with them...the moment when you admit this to them will you two be able to be together freely.” Tyla said. MK sighed and nodded pointing up. Wukong was looking down at them from the top part of the mountain. It was a narrow path so he was up there ensuring that everyone got through alright. 

“Yeah, I heard everything. I’ll take care of your mother.” Red Son gasped and shook his head. 

“No no don’t...wait...and he's gone.” They reached the valley and Red Son sighed putting his head in his hands. MK had his arms around Red Son. 

“Soooo...that's why?” Macaque asked holding out a piece of banana to Tao who looked ready to sleep after their walk. 

MK could see Wukong standing next to Princess Iron Fan. Both talking together. The shock on Princess Iron Fan was sudden and then the laugh behind the fan. Wukong kept talking as she just smiled. She looked around at her son who hid behind his hands again. 

“Dad doesn’t look worried.” Yomi told them. “It's okay.” 

Wukong began to walk back toward them. “Alright it's settled, you're both betrothed. However a wedding will wait until MK is fully trained. Can’t protect your family properly if you aren’t fully trained.” 

“I am fully trained!” Red Son stood up and growled. “I can protect us!” 

“I think you're missing the point bud. Once you marry MK you inherit another kingdom. You will become king of the monkeys alongside him. You will need the extra help.” 

“We’ll help too.” Tyla said, yawning.   
“No kids! Stay away from that area, there's a sheer drop on the other side.” Raya called to her kids.

“So it's official huh kid?” Pigsy asked, looking down at Tang who was taking large leaves down from the trees and making a bed. Suna spread the leaves out before laying on them. Red Son thought it was actually a pretty good idea. He pulled down a few leaves. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Red Son asked. Tang looked up at him. 

“In Mongolia, traveling for years on the road teaches you how to make beds out of almost anything.” Tang held out a leaf for him. Red Son took the leaf, and his eyes changed color from red to silver for a few moments. 

‘Oh you are a powerful one, they suppressed you though. This should be fun...and an easy way to get what I want.’ Red Son felt like his mind was being locked up in a cocoon. He couldn’t move his own limbs, much less hear anything outside. He was tired, so very tired. ‘Shhhh Red Son, sleep...sleep.’


	9. Chapter 9

Heart Strings

Chapter 9  
X

Suna sat up and looked around. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and she realized one thing, and one thing only...she had to go to the bathroom. Pigsy looked at her, he was on watch, with Red Son. Both had warm drinks in their hands. Suna stood up and walked over to Pigsy snuggling into his chest. Pigsy chuckled and patted her back affectionately. 

“What's wrong kiddo? Have a bad dream?” He asked, hearing the small whimper. She shook her head and looked at Red Son who rolled his eyes and looked away. SHe leaned forward and whispered in Pigsy’s ear. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom, but there isn’t one here. Gotta go into the woods...but I’m scared.” Pigsy nodded and looked at Red Son. 

“Hold down the fort for like, five minutes Red.” Red Son understood and just waved him off taking a sip of the tea. 

Pigsy looked down at Tang who was curled up on the other side of him. He shook him for a second. The monk's eyes opened a bit and looked up sleepily at Pigsy. 

“Imma go take Suna to the bathroom.” He informed his partner before going into the woods. Tang sat up and looked around at Red Son. 

“Kill them.” 

Red Son stood up and walked into the woods. 

Suna sniffed around a little before shoveling a hole. Pigsy gave her some privacy by turning around and spotted a bushel of bananas. Keeping these larger forms took a lot of energy. Eating was a way he maintained it. Suna came back around the bend and took Pigsy’s hand. 

“Done?” Suna nodded and started walking back toward the camp. Suna stopped Pigsy sniffing the air and then walked a few feet to one side and looked down. 

“That's where Raya said not to go cause there's a cliff.” She said, her voice cracked. It was rather adorable. Perhaps Fox spirits were like wolf spirits and they grew fast. 

“Good call kid. We should go back the other way then.” They both turned to see Red Son standing there. A fireball held high over his head. 

“I came to warn you about the cliff. I guess you remembered. Good job.” Red Son said to Suna. Suna’s tail wagged faster. Pigsy chuckled looking down at Suna. 

The pain was instant and it ripped through his whole body. Red Son had hit him square on the head. He had thought Red Son would have at least used his flame, but this way it would look like they just accidentally fell down the cliff after they wandered back toward the camp. 

Pigsy and Suna fell over the cliff. It felt like they fell for quite a long time Pigsy curled around Suna. They hit the sides a few times. Pigsy was sure that he hit his head twice, but wasn't too sure what happened after that. He must have fallen unconscious. Then the water washed over them. 

(0)

Red Son sat down and nodded to Tang who was curled up still. 

“They fell over the cliff. I’ll give them another 30 minutes before I...go looking for help.” Tang nodded. 

‘No, no...no please!’ She heard in her head. Tangs soul was beginning to wake up. She wouldn’t be able to hold him down for much longer. 

‘Oh don’t sound so oblivious, Tripitaka. You know why I’m doing this...I want to kill everyone you ever cared about. I want you to beg for death.’

‘What did I ever do to you?’

‘You had that damned monkey kill off my mistress. The white bone demon.’ This was news to Tang. He knew that she had several servants. He also didn’t want to mention that she wasn’t dead. They saw her not too long ago. 

‘Pigsy isn’t dead...it takes a lot more then that to kill him.’ 

‘What about your daughter? Suna? She wouldn’t have survived that fall. No one could.’ Red Son could hear the argument. 

“He keeps something from you mistress...I don’t know what yet, but he is.” Red Son said. Tang grabbed one of Red Sons knives and put it into her belt loop. SHe would need that in the war to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, betrayal...FYI Tang, VS Macaque not going to lie. It doesn't end well
> 
> I'm not nice

Heart Strings

Chapter 10  
Discovery

Suna wasn’t much of a swimmer, but luckily Pigsy changed back into his smaller form when he lost consciousness. 

It was pitch black and Suna had to use touch to steer them toward the shore. After a moment they hit a very rocky shoreline. Suna crawled out of the water and pulled Pigsy the best she could, which wasn’t far. Sitting there panting and rubbing her arm. She knew it was bleeding. She could smell it on herself, and Pigsy. She saw eyes glaring at them. She changed into her fox form and growled at it, standing on her tip toes and yipping. At least until her arm gave out and she hit the rocky shore again. 

Whimpering she curled into Pigsy. She had sensed Tangs changed mentality a few days ago. She had been sticking to Pigsy like glue ever since. At first she thought it was him being exhausted, but then ever since he said a coffin had shown up at the museum she wasn’t too pleased with his scent. 

“Don’t...Don’t run o…” Pigsy gritted his teeth running his fingers over his head and rolled onto his side. He could hear Suna’s breathing, it sounded very labored. She was hurt, he could hear it on her. He gathered her into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. He ran his fingers along her side and she yelped. “Aww, sweety...I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen.” Pigsy cringed feeling his mind clouding over again. Pigsy felt Suna begin to lose consciousness right along with him. They were hurt for sure, a lot of pain. 

(0)

“What do you mean you don’t know?” MK asked looking around at Tang who looked ready to run into the woods.

“Just like I said noodle boy. They went in so Suna could uh...uh...well do what they do in the bathroom.” He was nervous talking about that sort of thing. 

“They haven’t come out again for some time. That's when I woke up Tang, and he advised me to wake up the rest. I mean, maybe they just got turned around. There’s no moon tonight so they could just have gotten turned around in there.” Red Son said looking up at MK who nodded his head and patted his hand. 

“If we’re lucky they’re still close and it won’t take too long to find them.” MK looked up at Wukong who yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Bajie had better not have just stopped to eat something and forget to come back out again...because he’s done that before.” Wukong said patting Yomi who curled back into a little ball with Tao. They looked like a ball of gold and black yin yang jewelry. 

“Daww…” Tyla smiled down at them. 

“You go ahead, I’ll watch the children.” Raya said she had her children in both arms feeding them. Tyla nodded walking toward the forest. 

Macaque whispered to Wukong as they walked into the forest. 

“Somethings not right...something feels...fake.” He said. Wukong hated to admit it, but he felt the same way. He followed Tyla as she walked along the shoreline. Kids got thirsty at night and perhaps they stopped for a fresh drink. At least that was her logic. 

“Looks like you're with me, shorty.” Macaque put his hand on Tangs shoulder. It didn’t take too long really for Macaque to realize his problem. No one was around, they were in the middle of the forest, and he...just touched the master of string. 

He couldn’t move. He felt his power draining out of him. 

“Its no fair...right?” Tang turned, tapping his chin. “I have memories of you, from long long ago. Tang's memories mind you, not my own.” Tang's mannerisms changed to be a bit more femminin. “You look confused. Here let me remind you. 

In the woods, not too far from here a young monk sat making rice as he waited for Wukong and Pigsy to come back with firewood and Sandy looked for food. You saw him sitting there alone, you took on Wukongs form and sat beside him. Offering him a bowl of rice. But you were still angry about Wukong so you denied the bowl. You got so angry at him that you beat him unconscious. Its...sad really. I guess...one good turn deserves another right…” 

The words boiled over and the woman was able to hear Macaque. 

“Thats not Tripitaka.” 

“I assure you.” Tangs hands grabbed Macaques scarf and he leaned forward. “It is…” He took his glasses off and threw them down. “To bad for you.” Tang punched Macaque’s stomach. The air left the monkey forcing him to cough. Tang grabbed his hair and punched his face. Macaque fell backwards. 

“How does it feel, monkey? To have YOUR powers taken from you and beaten unconscious?” Macaque could taste his blood. 

“I stopped doing this...I have a son.” 

“Your delusional...you have nothing. You gave up on that long ago. You...hurt...them.” Macaque gritted his teeth, feeling Tang's foot kick him. His eyes rolled and he fell on his chest. Tang smiled at his work before taking the dagger from his hip lodging it into Macaques back. The monkey struggled for a few minutes before laying still in Tang's arms. 

“Now that oaf Red Son will take the blame. It's a pity isn’t it?” She smiled down at her work.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart Strings

Chapter 11  
Why didn’t I?

Tyla sniffed the air and looked around the area for a moment. She could definitely smell Suna, she definitely came out to use the bathroom. Yet here Tyla was still looking around rather than following tracks. Perhaps this was her chance to...talk to her dad. 

“So...Macaque told me a few things about you when you were younger.” Wukong didn’t look pleased about how the conversation was going. “Said you were nice back then. Then...something happened and you grew angry.”

“They kidnapped a lot of the world, demons. Including our monkey brothers and sisters...all of them...every last one.” He looked at Tyla who looked amazed. 

“Yeah that's a good reason to be angry.” Tyla mumbled

“ I found a way to save them, bring them back out of the nether realm. But doing so created sparks along the worlds surface. There are more monkeys like me...at least four more that I know of. Macaque being one of them.” Tyla smiled as she pointed to one of the branches on a tree. 

“But what about the romance?” Wukong’s fur bristled, but smoothed out realizing that Tyla wasn’t really paying attention to the way this story might have made him feel. She wasn’t trying to annoy him and dig. She really just wanted to know. He opened his mouth to answer. 

“He told me...that he ran away from us when he saw me and Raya. He said he did it because we weren’t his.” She looked hurt by this, she turned to look at him. “I wish...he had stayed. I wish you two could have had what Raya and Jin would have had.” She shook her head and swallowed hard trying not to cry. 

Wukong cleared his throat and took Tyla’s hand. 

“If it weren’t for us...he would have stayed. I’m sorry…” she was blaming herself and he couldn’t have that. He reached up running his fingers through her hair. 

“They really butchered it didn’t they?” Meaning the Golem that shredded her hair. She nodded her head. “One of the other females put some braids in it. It looks...nice.” She said

She opened her mouth to ask something but she stopped every time she tried. He cleared his throat. 

“Come on out with it.” He had a feeling it had something to do with Macaque. He was wrong. 

“What are the chances...that I might find someone?” She asked. “I don’t know what I could do?” 

The answer never came. As she saw the look on Wukongs face drain. He ran forward past Tyla. She was mad for a moment till she spotted why he had run. She saw Macaque's form. Wukong arms wrapped around his former lover and looked around at him. The knife sticking from his back caused Tyla’s skin to crawl. 

“Thats Red Sons dagger.” Having seen it in his belt loop a lot over the passing years. 

“But Why?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have betrothed MK and Red Son…” Wukong jumped up to carry Macaque back toward camp. 

“Is it wise to move him? It could cause the wound to get worse.” She asked him as she followed. 

“Yes...Tang is that way and…” Tyla sniffed the air and looked around at the cliff. She snatched a piece of blue cloth and looked at Wukong. 

“Suna’s shirt…” She looked over the edge of the cliff. “Hello!” She called out. There was a soft whimper. 

“They fell.” Wukong said. 

“I’ll jump down and find them. You take other dad back to Tang.” 

“Tyla he’s not…”

“Look dad. I love you to pieces I really do, but he’s apologized and realized that he fucked up...you seriously need to forget him and stop acting like you have a stuck up you…” 

“Tyla!” Wukong growled out. “I do not…”

“You're holding him rather tight…”

“Who the hell made you matchmaker?” Wukong turned to leave her. Tyla turned and began to climb down the side of the cliff.


End file.
